Prior art security systems include a special zone type known as Entry/Exit type. This type of zone allows the end user sufficient time to exit the protected premises after arming the security system. This is known as the “exit delay” or “exit arming delay” period. Such a delay is ordinarily initiated when the arming process is initiated by a keypad, key switch or key fob. Some known systems include a predefined key on a keypad to allow the occupant to manually reset the entry delay. The “Entry Delay” period is the amount of time the user has to disarm the system once an entry door is opened when the system has been previously armed. The exit delay is programmed by the installer of the security system and is typically between 30 and 120 seconds in length, but may be longer. In addition, some security systems will automatically “reset” the exit delay back to the originally programmed maximum delay when an entry door has been reopened before the exit delay expires.
While the present invention has particular application to systems that include such an exit delay, and to resetting that delay under specific circumstances. However, it will be understood by those skilled in the art that the present invention also has application to a system that does not include the conventional exit delay. Thus, references herein to providing an arming delay include both an arming delay that is implemented by resetting a conventional exit delay upon the occurrence of specific events as well as an arming delay that is implemented in a manner that does not involve any reset of a circuit or system. For example, the systems of the present invention may condition actual arming of a system on a physical or software or gate that will not allow arming of the security system if either the conventional exit delay system or the system described in greater detail herein functions to prevent arming of the security system.